


Bet 赌约

by cucucumber



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber
Summary: Jim总是喜欢和伴侣Spock打赌，赢了的条件是Spock要满足Jim要求场合的性爱,Jim从来没有赢过。当他终于赢了如愿的时候，似乎有点不对头？





	Bet 赌约

Jim和Spock确认关系后，一切都很完美。工作中，关系的改变并不会影响两人多年的默契，舰桥的氛围也没有什么尴尬的改变。生活中，Jim本来以为除了宇宙的话题和Spock会没有共同点。但是很明显Spock是一个合格的情人，即使两人生活习惯完全不一样，他还是努力去迎合Jim的爱好。比如会在闲暇的时光陪Jim去酒吧喝一杯，当然是纯喝酒不泡妞。比如面对Jim时不时的玩笑调戏，他也从一开始绿了一脸，到后来只是淡淡的看Jim一眼。

Jim还是很满意两人的恋爱现状，除了在床上。当然Jim很爱Spock的表现，那根粗长的瓦肯阴茎总是操的他欲仙欲死。Jim很矛盾。一方面他爱死了Spock无论他怎么撩拨都雷打不动的正经，只是一味猛操。一方面他又希望Spock能带着那张正经的脸满足他那些刺激的花样。  
最后刺激还是占据了上风，然而无论Jim怎么要求Spock都不予答应。在Spock看来Jim要求的不同场合甚至公开场合的性爱简直荒唐，性爱这种两个爱人之间最私密神圣的仪式怎么能随便的放到那些危险场合？Spock也害怕别人看到Jim在他身下的媚态，当然，这种在他看来难以启齿的占有欲心理是不会告诉Jim的。

在Jim的左磨右磨和Spock的雷打不动下，两人决定各退一步。Jim说如果Spock和他打赌打输了才实施这个“惩罚”，Spock默许了。默许的前提是他心里觉得Jim的那些赌约他都不会输。

在长达七个月，输了六十余次后，Spock终于输了第一次。

Spock叹了一口气。“虽然我答应了那个条件，但是你要知道如果是太离谱的，我即使毁约也不会执行的。”  
“我当然不会太离谱的，难道你觉得我会拉着你到酒吧当众来一发？让全酒吧的人欣赏一下我伴侣的阴茎让我有多爽？”Jim笑嘻嘻的用小指甲勾了一下Spock的耳朵尖，心里想尺度可以慢慢来。  
“我当然希望不离谱最好。鉴于你之前的行为我觉得你就算有这个想法也不是不可能，所以我只是提醒一下。”  
“我不为难你。”Jim收回手指凑到他脸下。“这次只是换个场地。”真是可惜他买的一箱子情趣道具得什么时候才能派上用场。  
Jim拿着一个小本子翻开塞到Spock手里。  
“你自己选！我来给你推荐。”  
Spock看着上面密密麻麻的小字皱了眉。  
“秋千？”  
“院子里的秋千再不用绳子都要腐蚀断了。”  
“我并不觉得秋千的用途该这么使用，而且我也是为了你的身体着想。本来你对于我的尺寸承受能力就不高，每次稍微用力你就会喊太深太粗了。秋千荡下时两人的惯性太大我没法控制，容易对你的后穴造成撕裂甚至挫伤肠道..”  
“我喊太深是因为我舒服！”Jim涨红了脸，老天明明是很色情的对话，Spock是怎么做到好像探讨工作一样正经的？  
“可是我们第一次的时候你明明说像被一根棒球棒捅了，并且在床上躺了2天。”  
“我那是第一次被人上难道不需要适应吗！”Jim抓了抓金发。“再说还不是地球人的尺寸！好了好了跳过这个！”  
听到第一次这个词Spock暗暗勾了一下嘴角，淡的连他自己也没意识到。  
“舰桥？”  
“具体来说是舰长椅！当我刚成为舰长的时候就幻想哪天是不是勾着个火辣的美人在椅子上来一发….”虽然瓦肯人面无表情，Jim还是感觉到周围空气冷了下来，于是他赶紧改口。  
“但是现在只有你能和我在椅子上，而且还是我骑你…”  
“这个选择是完全不符合逻辑的。”Spock并不吃他这一套。  
“舰桥是24小时有人值班的。先不说公开发生性行为是一件多么败坏名声的事情，严重的话会妨碍甚至扰乱舰桥人员甚至驾驶员的工作，非常危险…”  
“好了下一个！！”Jim简直要疯了。不愿意就不愿意，没必要把他那套大道理拿到这种事情上讲。  
“我记得你曾经说过想在家里的壁炉旁做爱，我觉得我可以接受这个选择。”  
“我不要。”如果是以前Jim就答应了，但是历时七个月得来的千载难逢的机会，他实在不愿意最后真的只是在“床下”做爱。Jim觉得自己还可以再争取一下。  
“观景台？”  
“这种地方也随时会有他人进入，你会破坏别人欣赏景色的心情….”  
………………  
“温泉？”  
“这是一件损人也不利己的行为，温泉的水不干净，这会让水变的更不干净，公共场合…”  
………………  
“医务室？”  
“McCoy不会让你在没有他允许的情况下进入他的医疗室的，即使允许，医疗室会留下做爱后的气味，然后…….”  
………………  
“家里的阳台总可以了吧！阳台的墙足够把我们的下半身挡的严严实实！”  
“然而别人可以通过我们两人奇怪相贴的姿势和律动的频率发现我们……..”  
………………  
Jim挫败地跳下沙发，把本子抢过来扔在桌上。  
“你根本就没打算好好履行约定，你只是吃定了我不会逼你。”  
“我非常愿意满足你的性乐趣，并且在努力尝试。”Spock叹了一口气。“只要再不过分那么一点，就可以了。”

“酒吧出来左拐的那条小巷子！平时就没什么人，更何况深夜。而且那个巷子的住户几乎不会开窗，因为怕晚上酒吧外面的醉鬼吵到他们。”  
“我并不觉得就算在没人的情况下，坦天露地的做爱是一件有有趣的事…”  
“…………”  
“但我觉得酒吧的卫生间可以考虑。那里的卫生状况良好，并且隔间的隔板很高，无论从上面还是下面都无法窥视到里面的状况，隐私性良好。”  
“……….”

于是最后定在了酒吧的公共厕所。

这是Spock能接受的最大尺度，Jim却不以为然。之前无数次和哪个美人看对了眼就在厕所来一发火热的性爱，甚至有时候能听到隔壁间传来同样的声音。酒吧不是传统的打炮圣地？

一到地方就办事显然目的太明显，于是两个人还是坐下来点了杯东西。

“Jim？Captain Kirk？”Jim咽下嘴里的白兰地转过头看到一个棕发男子。  
“Gary？”Jim站起来朝那人胸口捶了一拳，Spock皱了皱眉头，这个男人身上流里流气的气质让他莫名反感。  
“介绍一下，这是我的大副兼伴侣，Spock。这位是我在学院时..玩得很好的一位同僚。”是玩得很好，当初都是花花公子的两个人臭味相投，甚至干过比赛泡妞这种事情来证明自己的魅力值。但是Jim后来进入enterprise后，Gary也去了别的星舰任职，两个人的联系越来越少，到后来甚至断了联系。  
“没想到能在这遇见你。”Gary和他碰了一下杯，又伸手向Spock。  
“你成为captain后变成了一个大忙人，之前我们常去的酒吧你早就不去了。今天我偶然来到这里，真是太巧了。你好，没想到当年让无数女人心碎的James T Kirk最后会选择一位男士作为定期伴侣。”  
Spock敷衍地握了一下后马上松开了手，显然“定期伴侣”这个词让他更加不喜欢这个人。  
“不是定期伴侣。”Jim把手搭在Spock肩上。  
“是共度一生的人，当然前提是我的伴侣不厌烦我。”  
“瓦肯人并不是喜新厌旧的种族…”  
“呵。”一声嗤笑打断了眼前两人的恩爱模样，但马上意识到了自己的失态，Gary迅速调整了自己的表情。  
“我的意思是祝福你们。”  
“Gary….”这时一个年龄不大，有着一双蓝眼睛的男孩出现在Gary身后。  
“不介绍一下吗？”  
Gary笑了笑却没有接话，Jim马上懂了，这大概只是一个床伴而已。  
“不打扰你们了，我也约了朋友在那边。”交换了通讯号后Gary说道。  
“下次约你出来，去我们原来那家酒吧。”  
“没问题，我请客。”Gary笑了笑转头走了，男孩紧跟在他身后回头看了Jim一眼。Jim总觉得这个男孩有点眼熟，却说不出哪里熟悉。

“据我观察，继刚才那个客人出来后，现在卫生间应该是空的。”  
“那我们走吧~亲爱的。”Jim吊在Spock脖子上，这么明显的邀约他要是还不主动点，一会Spock反悔了怎么办？

在Spock的强烈要求下，两个人一前一后的进了厕所，Spock毫不犹豫地拉着Jim走到最后一间，把他推进去后自己才进去锁了门。Jim想要抱住Spock却被按着坐在了马桶上，他不解地看着面前居高临下的男人，但是看到Spock拉下裤链的时候笑了起来。  
“保证给您服务到位。”然后Jim毫不犹豫吞下眼前这根粗大的瓦肯阴茎。  
给Spock口交的感觉其实并不舒服，Jim的口腔被撑到最大，甚至他感觉这根性器的尺寸再大一号，他的嘴角就要裂开了。Spock一直顶到他的喉咙处，他想吐却又被嘴里的阴茎撑地吐不出来。为了讨好自己的伴侣，Jim努力让自己做出一副陶醉的模样，半眯着眼睛看着高处的男人，然而蓝眼睛分泌出生理性的水光，让他在诱惑下又带着一副惹人蹂躏的气质。

Spock的眸子加深，一脚踩在旁边的垃圾桶上，一边挺身摩擦在Jim的喉咙深处。Jim由于喉咙的压迫不自觉地向后靠，然而靠在了马桶背上他已经无处可退。他甚至生出一副自己被Spock逼得无处可逃的荒唐局面。

唾液顺着他的下巴流到Spock的耻毛和他的领子上，他庆幸今天穿的是深色衣服，虽然晚上别人看不清。随着Spock越来越快的冲刺速度和越来越重的喘息，Jim知道他要到了，更加卖力吞吐舔舐着嘴里的性器，他觉得自己的下巴都要僵了。如果下巴脱臼的话，他会不会成为第一个因为给人口交而下巴脱臼的人…..在Jim的胡思乱想下Spock终于今天第一次发泄了出来，他更用力地踩着垃圾桶，使劲挺射在Jim的喉咙里。Jim努力吞咽下喉咙里大量的精液，但因为量太多还是有些从嘴角呛了出来。

Spock把性器从Jim嘴里拔出，Jim习惯性地伸手擦嘴，却被Spock拦住了。  
“别擦。”Jim抬头在背光下看不清Spock的表情，激烈的口交让他的意识还有些恍惚，以至于他没有发现平常连精液让他吐出来的瓦肯人，今天却连嘴角的精液都不让他擦。  
“把衣服脱掉。”Jim按照Spock的命令脱掉外套和裤子挂在厕所间的衣钩上。  
“我说全部衣服，脱掉。”面前才刚发泄过的瓦肯阴茎又颤巍巍的翘了起来。  
Jim疑惑地看着他，不是只把需要交合的地方露出来不就可以了吗？  
“这的隐蔽性很好。”Spock放缓了嗓音。“你不用担心。”  
“我才没有担心。”Jim解开最后衬衣的扣子。“我是怕你害羞…”  
然而他刚挂上最后一件衣服，就被Spock搂住抬起一条大腿，一只冰凉的手顺着他的大腿熟练地滑到了后穴。可是Jim的靴子还是好好的穿在脚上，而瓦肯人除了解开裤链其他衣服还是完整的，这让他突然有些羞耻。  
经过无数次的性爱Jim已经可以自动分泌体液了，经过刚才的口交和现在眼前景色的刺激，后穴已经变的柔软湿润。  
“很敏感。”一只手指揉了揉Jim的穴口，惹来他一个哆嗦。  
’“快点。”他双手抱紧Spock的脖子，和他紧紧贴在一起。  
“操我。”  
“遵命。”  
“呃…”内部一下子被填满，Jim舒服的直打哆嗦，不自觉的缩了缩穴口，惹来瓦肯人的抽气，然而还没等他喘一口气瓦肯人便开始动作了。  
明明和平时一样的速度和力道，但是Jim觉得今天的自己变得格外敏感和兴奋，这不应该，他可是“厕所性爱”的老手…粗糙的手指擦过他的乳尖，他没觉得更舒服反而觉得不够，于是拉着男人的头把乳尖送到他的嘴里。Spock用力吸了一口，Jim舒爽地叫了一声，明明有点疼…..  
随着性爱进入白热化阶段，Jim也叫地越来越大声，Spock虽然没有出声却捧着他的屁股狠狠撞击，发出了啪啪地水声和撞击声，Jim白嫩的屁股上很快就布满了指痕。Jim一边紧紧地搂着Spock一边扭着屁股自己变动着姿势，想可能因为这次的角色变了，自己变成了那个被操的对象所以格外的兴奋。

然而当Jim叫的正欢的时候外面厕所门发出了响声，Jim一惊，瞬间闭上嘴巴紧紧搂住Spock的脖子，后穴因为惊吓紧张不断地收缩，紧紧地箍住Spock的性器。Spock低喘一声在他耳边呼气。  
“放松Jim，我都要被你夹断了。”  
然而Jim却没有心情理Spock，因为他听出进入厕所的人是Gary和刚才的男伴。

“刚才的那个人你很熟悉吗？”  
“曾经很熟悉，我们还一起比赛过猎艳，James T Kirk当年可是以风流扬名整个学院。”  
Spock因为这句话顿了一下，然后继续开始了刚才的抽插，他努力不发出撞击声，但是速度可没有减慢。  
“等一下！要是被他们听到怎么办！”Jim紧张地在他耳边小声的咆哮，后穴因为紧张崩的紧紧地。  
“在公共场合性爱就要做好这种情况的准备。”Spock转头咬住他的嘴唇。  
“这可是你告诉我的。”  
然而外面的对话还在继续。  
“谁能想到现在他成为被男人压在身下操的那个。”  
Spock加重了撞击力道，准确又狠地撞在Jim的那个敏感点上，带出大量的体液，打湿了Jim的大腿，甚至溅到了他仅穿的靴子上。  
“别…轻点，他们要发现了…”  
然而Spock却不再理会他，只掐着他的大腿和屁股继续这场激烈的性爱，Jim被他操的意识越来越模糊，恍惚地半睁着眼，张着嘴任由唾液流下。

“真的难以想象那样的人被操是什么样子，之前在学院的时候我就奇怪有这么个翘屁股的家伙居然是个直的，现在发现果然没错…”

Jim已经听不到外面的人在意淫他了，甚至不知道他们到底离没离开，他只知道身前的男人不知道为什么突然变得凶狠无比，最后他还是叫了出来，带着哭腔和求饶….

Jim不知道这场性爱是什么时候结束的，当他有意识的时候已经是第二天在家里的床上了。他甚至没有从酒吧回来的记忆，如果不是身上快散架的酸痛他几乎以为那是一场梦了。

“我觉得可以接受考虑你其他场合性爱的提议。”  
Jim看着床边似乎看起来心情很好的瓦肯人，总觉得似乎哪里不对？

然而他也说不上来。


End file.
